phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mobo85/Majesco to Develop Phineas and Ferb Video Game
Today, Majesco Entertainment, the makers of the Cooking Mama series as well as other popular video games, announced today their collaboration with Disney on a game based on the Phineas and Ferb franchise. No details have been announced as of yet, but here's hoping the game is somewhere more along the line of the movie tie-in game than the DS games. I'll be sure to keep up with developments as they, um, develop. Official press release follows. The following is a press release from Majesco Entertainment Company presented here unedited for the purposes of news reporting. The following is courtesy of Majesco Entertainment Company, not me, and all errors and oversights, if any, are theirs alone. MAJESCO ENTERTAINMENT AND DISNEY INTERACTIVE COLLABORATE ON UPCOMING VIDEO GAME RELEASE FOR PHINEAS AND FERB Original Multi-Platform Game to Release in 2013 EDISON, NJ - Jan 8, 2013 - Majesco Entertainment Company (NASDAQ: COOL), an innovative provider of games for the mass market, announced today a relationship with Disney Interactive to start development of original video games based on the animated hit Disney television series Phineas and Ferb. "We are thrilled to be teaming up with Disney to bring a new Phineas and Ferb game to market across multiple platforms," said Jesse Sutton, Chief Executive Officer, Majesco Entertainment. "Phineas and Ferb is known for fun-filled adventures and hilarious gags that appeal to a universal audience, and we're creating a game that leverages the characters and brand attributes of the highly successful series." The new game will be developed for retail consoles and gaming handhelds, including smartphones and tablets, and is scheduled for release in August 2013. For more information on Majesco Entertainment, please visit www.majescoent.com, 'Like' us on Facebook or follow the company on Twitter @Majesco. About Disney Interactive Media Group Disney Interactive, one of the world's largest creators of high-quality interactive entertainment across all platforms, is the part of The Walt Disney Company responsible for the global creation and delivery of interactive entertainment, multi-platform video games, and family-focused content across all current and emerging digital media platforms. Disney Interactive produces and distributes a broad portfolio of content from Disney Interactive Games and Disney Interactive Media. Products and content released and operated by Disney Interactive include blockbuster mobile, social and console games, online virtual worlds, #1 kid's entertainment destination Disney.com and the #1 Family/Parenting portfolio on the Web. Disney Interactive is the interactive entertainment part of The Walt Disney Company (NYSE: DIS). About Majesco Entertainment Company Majesco Entertainment Company is a leading developer and publisher of video games for the mass market. Building on more than 20 years of operating history, the company is focused on developing and publishing a wide range of casual and family oriented video games on all leading console and handheld platforms as well as online, social networks and mobile devices. Product highlights include Zumba® Fitness, Cooking Mama™ and NBA Baller Beats™. The company's shares are traded on the Nasdaq Stock Market under the symbol: COOL. Majesco is headquartered in Edison, NJ with offices in San Francisco, CA, Brockhampton, UK, and a social games development studio in Foxboro, MA. More info can be found online at majescoent.com or on Twitter @Majesco. Safe Harbor Certain statements contained herein are "forward-looking statements" within the meaning of the Private Securities Litigation Reform Act of 1995, Section 27A of the Securities Act of 1933, as amended, and Section 21E of the Securities Exchange Act of 1934, as amended. These forward-looking statements may be identified by reference to a future period(s) or by the use of forward-looking terminology, such as "may," "will," "intend," "should," "expect," "anticipate," "estimate" or "continue" or the negatives thereof or other comparable terminology. The Company's actual results could differ materially from those anticipated in such forward-looking statements due to a variety of factors. These factors include but are not limited to, the demand for our products; our ability to complete and release our products in a timely fashion; competitive factors in the businesses in which we compete; continued consumer acceptance of our products and the gaming platforms on which our products operate; fulfillment of orders preliminarily made by customers; adverse changes in the securities markets and the availability of and costs associated with sources of liquidity. The Company does not undertake, and specifically disclaims any obligation, to release publicly the results of any revisions that may be made to any forward-looking statements to reflect the occurrence of anticipated or unanticipated events or circumstances after the date of such statements. Category:Inactive blogs